kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Action X
is a 2D action-platformer video game created by Genm Corp.. It is also served as the basis for the Mighty Action X Gashat and well as its prototype. Game Description Mighty Action X is a 2D action-platformer game starring a cartoon character named Mighty who uses power-ups to defeat his enemies while traversing through a city landscape with one of the bosses being a villain named Count Salty. History Its concept was envisioned by future Genm Corp. CEO Kuroto Dan as early as 2000. According to Kuroto, the game took 5 years to develop as it was delayed from its intended release in 2011. Many Genm fans waited for its release and gathered at its launch party to play the first working demo of the game, only for the Salty Bugster to ruin the event. It is later revealed by Kuroto that the development delay of the game was caused by Zero Day, as the prototype of the game along with the other 9 games glitched and created a bug which evolved into the Bugster Virus. It took years to completely debug the first four games and get them and the Rider Gashats their data is based off of working. Mighty Action X sketch.png|Concept sketch by Kuroto Mighty and Salty sketch.png|Mighty and Salty concept sketch Mighty Action C The Mighty Action game series was already in development since at least the year 2000, when a young Kuroto Dan sent a game still in development known as to a young Emu Hojo. This version of the game contained the earliest version of the Bugster virus, thus causing Emu to be infected, becoming patient zero of the Bugster virus while giving birth to a being who would later become known as Parado. Action Gamer *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level 1 (Ex-Aid Episodes 1, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Ex-Aid), Ex-Aid 2-7, 9, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11-16) ***Christmas (Ex-Aid Episode 12) **Level 2 (The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Ghost Episode 50, Ex-Aid Episodes 1, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Ex-Aid), Ex-Aid 2-10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), Ex-Aid 11-17, 19, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider) *Kamen Rider Genm **Level 0 (Ex-Aid Episode 30, 31) **Level 1 (Ex-Aid Episode 2, 6, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Genm), Ex-Aid 8) **Level 2 (Ghost Episodes 49, 50, Ex-Aid Episode 2, 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer, Genm), Ex-Aid 7, 8, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), 11) KREA-Exaidl1.png|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 Christmas LV1 EX-AID.png|Ex-Aid Santa Action Gamer Level 1 KREA-Exaidl2.png|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 KREA-Genml0.png|Genm Action Gamer Level 0 (Proto Origin) KREA-Genml1.png|Genm Action Gamer Level 1 KREA-Genml2.png|Genm Action Gamer Level 2 Bugster Salty Bugster is a malicious Bugster who takes his likeness from Count Salty, having been created from the data of Mighty Action X. KREA-Salty Bugster.png|Salty Bugster KREA-Salty Bugsterl3.png|Salty Bugster Level 3 Mighty Action X Gashat When the Gashat is activated, it reformats the battlefield into a Game Area and spawns brick-like boxes around the area, grounded or floating. These boxes can be used as solid platforms for jumping, or be broken for Energy Items. Ex-Aid has demonstrated the ability to make these boxes appear from thin air when he needs to jump higher, but it is unknown if these boxes were already hidden there, or spawned by Ex-Aid himself. Proto Mighty Action X Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area and able to spawn brick-like boxes around the area. This Gashat is currently in possession of Kamen Rider Genm. When used in VR, the screen become black and white. According to Hiiro, Proto Mighty Action X was the origin of the Bugsters. According to Dan and Parado, the usage of the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and the other prototype Gashats have a side effect that makes the user more insane, losing their morals, and also damaging their bodies with prolonged usage. Taiga suffers from unknown body damage from Zero Day, causing his hair to grey while Dan slowly loses his sanity with his body deteioriating to the point where the latter devised a plan to give him an undying body. Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat This Gashat was the first Kuroto ever created, and is the alpha version of the Mighty Action X Gashat. Having been designed with a continue function before he abandoned it when designing later Gashats. When activated, this Gashat generates a unique Game Area which is capable of nullifying most, if not all, of a Bugster's powers. The Gashat was created as a failsafe for Kuroto Dan should he ever be killed, acting as his "save data". Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Salty in Kamen Rider Chronicle. It was claimed by Ride-Player Nico Saiba. Finishers * : Ex-Aid/Genm performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * **'Gashacon Breaker:' ***'Hammer:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy. Mighty Critical Strike.jpg|Mighty Critical Strike (Ex-Aid) (Prelude) Ex-Aid - Mighty Critical Strike kick.jpeg|Mighty Critical Strike (Ex-Aid) Mighty Critical Strike Kick (Genm) (Prelude).jpeg|Mighty Critical Strike (Genm) (Prelude) Mighty Critical Strike Kick (Genm).jpeg|Mighty Critical Strike (Genm) Mighty Critical Finish Thrust (Prelude).jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Prelude) Mighty Critical Finish Thrust (Prelude (2)).jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Prelude (Enhanced)) Mighty Critical Finish Thrust.jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) Mighty Critical Finish Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Mighty Critical Finish Slash.jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) Real World As a means of meta-promotion for the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid series, Bandai Namco created an actual Mighty Action X game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game can be obtained from the Nintendo eShop via a download code from purchasing the game All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution. The game was co-developed by Seventh Chord and Criware. Gameplay Players must traverse across the stage, defeating enemies and utilizing power ups until they reach the end. There are 4 stages in the game plus one bonus stage where players can become the black Mighty from the fictional prototype game. Power ups *'Recover:' Restores health *'Speeding-Up:' Boosts speed and agility *'Muscular:' Increases the power of attacks and fills the special gauge. *'Confusion:' A detrimental power up, Mighty becomes confused and the controls work differently. *'Giant:' A rare power up that allows Mighty to temporarily grow to giant size and destroy all the enemies on the screen in one attack. Controls *B button to jump *A, B+A or B and Hold A and a direction on the joystick to do a Roll Attack. The Roll Attack uses up 1 of the collectible gummies as fuel every time it is used or drains them slowly if used for gliding. If the player has none, the ability cannot be used. *Y to attack *B and Y to do a Jump Attack *B and R Button to the Mighty Kick attack. Costs five gummies per use.http://riderrevo.bn-ent.net/special/sp_04.html Notes *Mighty Action X is based on classic 2D Side-scrolling Platformer adventure games such as Super Mario Brothers, Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog. Design wise he is very similar to Kirby and . Since the game's genre is a 2D side-scrolling platformer adventure, the game title is named after Mega Man X. Ironically on the way bosses are defeated is also a reference to Mega Man X boss fight defeats. *Proto Mighty Action X is the only Proto Gashat that is not black in general, but dark purple instead. **It is also the only Proto Gashat to have a colored picture, instead of a black and white picture like the others. The reason for these differences is to show that Proto Mighty Action X was a modified Gashat. *The Mighty Action X Gashat and the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat can be used to access Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX without the Mighty Brothers XX. *Like many older classic games, the console versions of Mighty Action X are possible ports of the Arcade version. Appearances **Episode 50/Finale: Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 1: I'm a Kamen Rider! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Ex-Aid Chapter" **Episode 2: Another Prodigy with No Thank You? **Episode 3: BANG, That Jerk is Coming! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Snipe Chapter" **Episode 4: An Operation Called Dash! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Brave Chapter" **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Lazer Chapter" **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Genm Chapter" **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***Episode 1: Part. I: Legend Rider Stage ***Episode 2: Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage ***Episode 3: Part. III: Final Legend Stage **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! * *''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' }} Category:Ex-Aid Games Category:Video Games